


Asked of Him

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Gilad, as he steps up





	Asked of Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beatrice_Otter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrice_Otter/gifts).



This was not what he had signed up for.

Even as Gilad accepted the decision of his fellow Imperials, it rankled against his skin, in his soul that he was being called upon to fulfill this duty.

However, he was a man of his word, and he had given his word decades before. He would serve, first the will of the Senate as a Republic Fleet officer, and then as an Imperial one, doing the Emperor's bidding.

There was no Emperor. And he would not bend neck to the New Republic.

Gilad Pelleaon would preserve the Empire, as its leader.


End file.
